


Hesitate

by 0alchemy0



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hystory Katsuki-Nikiforov (Viktuuri's son), M/M, Mentions of Smut, OC, Otabek-18, Soulmate AU, Viktor- 27, Yuri takes care of his grandfather, Yuri-15, Yuuri-23, angst and fluff rollercoaster, highschool, i can't write smut, least favourite character Dies, maybe even a favourite character, norse mythology referance, some gore, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0alchemy0/pseuds/0alchemy0
Summary: Everyone is born with their soulmate's name written on the inside of their wrist. Some look at it right away, others wait. Yuri? hasn't looked at the name for 15 years and doesn't plan on looking at it at allWhy??





	1. The busy life of Yuri Plisetsky

**Author's Note:**

> Hellos!! as a warning, I'm not good at writing beginning of stories so please bare with me. English is my first language and I suck at it XD I hope you enjoy this multi chapter story!!

Everyone is born with their soulmate’s name on the inside of their wrist. Some, when they learn about soulmates, look at the name of their soulmate. Others don’t. Yuri told himself that when he’s 15, he’d look at his arm and he’d see who it is. He was so hopeful when he was younger. He lived with his mother and grandfather. Yuri’s never meet his father, his mother’s soulmate. Yuri used to make up fantasies about him. He knew exactly who his father was when his grandfather had to tell him his mother was killed. His father, was cruel towards his mother. He killed her. Since then. Yuri told himself he was never going to look at his wrist. He wasn’t going to find out who his soulmate is because of what happened to his mother. To protect himself, Yuri doesn’t really have any friends. He doesn’t mind that. 9/10 times your soulmate lives near you and you become friends with them. Yuri wasn’t going to find his soulmate. He didn’t want to meet them. His soulmate’s gender is the last of his current worries. His grandfather is getting older, and working his getting hard for him. Yuri has started to pick up the slack around the house. On the weekends, in between skating and ballet, he’s been working at the grocery store. For just being 15, he has the stress levels of a single soccer mum working three jobs to support her kids. After school everyday, on the bus to the rink of the ballet studio, he does his homework. Whatever he doesn’t get finished, he’d do at home after helping his grandfather with cooking and cleaning up after the meal. It’s just him, his grandfather and his kitten Potya. Yuri won’t sleep until his homework is finished. He’s gotten used to the lack of sleep. He get roughly 3 and a half hours on a good night. He works the “early bird” shift at a local Starbucks that pays well.

With all that Yuri has on his plate, he doesn’t have time to balance finding his soulmate and all of the other stuff he needs to do. When his shift gets over, he gets changed into his skating clothes and takes the bus over to the rink. The usual rink “celebrities” were on the bus. Viktor, like always, was practically hanging all over Yuuri, his soulmate. JJ was flirting with everyone he sees. Then there was one person he’d never seen before. Raven hair in an undercut. Yuri didn’t have time to worry about who it was. Out of his bag, he pulled out some extra credit work he had to get done by this afternoon. 

“You work yourself too much Yurio,” Viktor said, Yuri turned to him and scowled. Hating the nickname Viktor and the other rinkmates have given him. The raven haired boy turned towards Yuri. “You should come by later tonight to hang out. We have a new rinkmate, his name is Otabek Altin from Kazakhstan. Otabek, this is Yurio”  
“I have stuff to do,” He said. Turning to his school work.  
“Like what? Taking care of your mum?” JJ said, he instantly regretted what he said because Yuri threw a punch in his direction. It landed square in his face, most likely going to leave a bruise. The bus driver kicked Yuri off the bus. He didn’t care. He slung his skating bag over his shoulder. He started to run. He’s known the streets like the back of his hand. He knows all of the short cuts. To the rink. By the time he was on the ice, the others arrived by the bus.

“Yuri, what have I told you about punching people?” Viktor said crossing his arms.  
“You’re not my parent,” Yuri said bitterly. “Stop acting like you are.” Viktor is a close family friend. When his mother was murdered, Viktor stayed at Yuri’s for sometime. He was looking after Yuri and tried to act like a brother figure for him but it didn’t work. He only annoyed Yuri to no end. That’s why he’s always up and going, so he doesn’t have time for anyone. So he doesn’t have to deal with their drama. Viktor has tried to make Yuri hold off on all the work he does. It never works. The only day where Yuri has nothing is Sundays. He sleeps all day. Anyway, it was still somewhat dark outside. When all of them were on the ice, Yakov yelled warm up drills at them. They started with the easy jumps and spins and went up to the more difficult ones. 

“Yuri clean up the axel landings. They’re sloppy,” Yakov yelled. Yuri nodded. He glanced over at the clock. The school he goes to has a rink and in the morning instead of going to advisory, he’d skate at the hockey rink there. Sometimes during lunch and his study hall, he’d skate for an hour and go back to his class. He always has an extra set of clothes incase he falls a lot and gets his other clothes wet. Yakov was right. His axels were sloppy, his spins weren’t centred he was practically tripping over himself during the foot sequences. In a flying camel spin, he almost didn’t land the flying part. Yakov told him to take a break. Yuri’s idea of a break was taking out some school work and working on it. Unlike the other skaters, Yuri has a bandaid over the name on his wrist. Over the bandaid is a big bracelet made out of a huge waistband in a weird stretchy belt Yuri found. The other skaters either already have their soulmate, have already looked, or just have a bandaid over it. Otabek has a bandaid over his. 

“Viktor’s right, you do over work yourself,” Otabek said, grabbing his water bottle from the bench.  
“Cool,” Yuri said, pulling out one of his science papers due in two days.  
“Sorry about your mum,” he said. Yuri paused. “I know what it’s like to lose a parent, it sucks.”  
“She wasn’t around much when she was here,” Yuri mumbled. Remembering how she and his grandfather fought in English so he wouldn’t know what they were saying. That’s how he learned English, by listening to them fight. 

“You really don’t want to know who your soulmate is, huh?” Yuri glanced over at his wrist.  
“I don’t have time for it,” Yuri said shortly, he dug through his bag looking for his science notes. Yuri’s hair was falling out of the braid, and he was regretting not taking a cup of coffee before he left. Yakov came over to Yuri.  
“You need to sleep more, take the day off,” He said to Yuri.  
“I can’t today,” He said, today, at the grocery store he’s going to get paid, also after dinner he has ballet.  
“You’re going to die if you work yourself too hard,” Yakov said. “How about you go home and get some sleep before school,” Yuri left. He didn’t go home. He went to the school and put his skates on and started to skate there. Since no one was in the rink, he took out his portable IHome, and played music. He lost himself in his own little world has he worked on perfecting his jump landings, spins, and step sequences. He found himself wondering why everyone is so obsessed with wanting to know who their soulmate is. Yuri, in a way, has been terrified of meeting his soulmate. There could e a chance that the same thing happened to his mother could happen to him. That terrified him. He didn’t want that to happen to him. For only being 15, he has been faced with some very adult like situations. Such as taking his grandfather for his monthly check ups. His grandfather’s medication is starting to get really expensive. Viktor, being 27, has offered to help pay for the medications so Yuri doesn’t have to take on multiple jobs. To him, it felt like minutes that he was at the rink at the school. In reality, he was there for almost two hours. Dance, Dance, by Fall Out Boy blasted through the rink, and Yuri thought why not make a on the spot routine to it. He didn’t feel like his jumps were sloppy, his spins were centred, he wasn’t tripping over himself when he was doing the step sequences. As he was skating, he was lip syncing. It is one of his favourite songs. When the song ended, he heard someone clapping. Looking at the seats, he saw the same raven haired boy. Yuri picked up his phone and turned off the IHome. I has roughly 10 minutes to take off his skates and change if he doesn’t want to be late to his first class, history. After he changed, Otabek was waiting outside of the dressing room.

“I have no clue to where the hell I’m supposed to be." Yuri had about 4 minutes to spare. Reluctantly, he showed Otabek to his first class and then darted up two flights of stairs to get to his history class. Why was Otabek talking to him? No one really talks to Yuri.


	2. The busy life of Yuri Plisetky part 2

After school, Yuri went to the rink. He skated around for just about an hour then he headed for the bus stop. He only works at the grocery store because of the employee discount he gets when he buys food from it. He works the early bird shift at the Starbucks because no one in the area wants to wake up super early just to serve coffee, so for the workers who do the early bird shift, get paid fairly. He’s only allowed to work at either places at such a young age is because the people who own his jobs are family friends, and they’ve always done whatever they could to help Yuri and his grandfather. His grandfather is looking into retirement stuff and his medication isn’t getting cheaper. Yuri’s gotten used to all of this work. Before he was in school and when his mother was around, they’d make him do household chores and help cook. Because his mother told him if he wants something in life, he has to work towards it. If he wants to eat dinner, he has to help make it. That’s how he was raised. All of this work he does, is so he can have a professional career in skating. Viktor offered him a sponsor, Yuri declined because he wanted to prove himself not stand in Viktor’s shadow. Viktor is retiring from skating, he’s most likely going to become a coach. None of that concerns him. What does concern him is how four times at school he’s had run ins with Otabek, and now, at the store he’s working at, he’s there. Not alone, he has some little girl with him, He suspected it’s his sister. 

Otabek looked up every now and then, trying to catch Yuri’s eye but he never did. Yuri usually always has customers, mainly because of how fast he can ring up someone’s items then bag them. Otabek himself doesn’t even know why he’s had so many run ins with Yuri. He hasn’t looked at the name on his wrist. He did when he was 8 because of a dare, but he never found out who it was. He’d forgotten who it was since then. He can’t help but wonder why Yuri hasn’t looked at his soulmate’s name. What was so bad about it? It’s the person you’re going to end up with for the rest of your life, who wouldn’t want to know? After he and his little sister grabbed some snacks, they headed to Yuri’s check out line. 

“Hey!” Otabek said, smiling at Yuri. Yuri unimusidly smiled back, as he rang up all of the food items. “You really are busy, huh?”   
“Yeah,” Yuri said, putting the snacks in a bag and handing it to Otabek who handed him the money.  
“Why?” he asked.  
“It’s not easy providing for myself, my grandfather and a cat,” Yuri said, sounding bitter. 

He looked down at his watch and cussed under his breath. He was going to be late for making dinner. When Otabek left, he ran down the isles and got pasta and red sauce. He paid for it and bolted towards the bus stop. To his slight dismay, Otabek and his sister were there. He called his grandfather and told him he was going to be running a bit late. His side of St. Petersburg was the second stop of the ride. As they neared the bus stop, Otabek was still on, looking over at him every once and a while. By the way Yuri dresses, by his skate brand, by how he carries himself, he looks like he’d own a penthouse. Instead, he lives in the poorer side of St. Petersburg. Yuri saw the sympathetic look Otabek gave him when he got off the bus and headed down the dark, scary looking street. Like always, there was at least three people passed out in the streets. Yuri has lived here for all of his life, nothing here scares him, nor will it ever. Getting home, he started to boil water for the pasta. His grandfather was sitting on the couch, sleeping. He gets home a little after noon and sleeps until Yuri is home. He woke up when he heard the soft clatter of pans and he made his way into the kitchen. He started heating up the sauce. This is how dinner is every night for them, it’s made together and cleaned up together. 

“Viktor said you punched Jean-Jacques” His grandfather said setting the table.  
“He brought up mum,” Yuri replied, straining the pasta.  
“You can’t fight everyone who brings her up. That’s just going to get you nowhere,”   
“How am I just supposed to sit back and do nothing?” Yuri asked “They haven’t found him and it’s been years. They’ve practically given him a free pass,” His jaw was clenched. 

Potya, his cat started to paw at his ankles. She does that when she knows he’s upset. His grandfather got him Potya as a ESA when his mother was murdered. They set the food on the table. Yuri didn’t look up, he stared at his plate or Potya who had jumped up on his lap and would purr every time he’d rub her stomach. 

“I know, it’s not fair they’ll-”  
“They haven’t found him. They’re just sitting there with their thumbs up their asses. What do they expect? For him to turn himself in? Last I checked, he’s a murderer who only thinks for himself,” Potya rubbed her head against Yuri’s stomach. His grandfather sighed.  
“They tried”  
“Not hard enough,” Yuri said, still looking down at his plate.

All the work he does distracts him from what happened to his mother. The police still haven’t found his father, the murderer. While they were cleaning up, Viktor stopped by with Yuuri. They were talking to his grandfather about something, they kept their voices low and hushed. They were still talking when Yuri was finished changing into his ballet clothes. He walked to the bus stop, remembering his pocket knife. He never leaves the house at night without it. The usual faces of the people at hos dance studio were all already on the bus. He had pulled out his math homework when someone sat next to him. Otabek. 

“Stalker,” Yuri said.  
“You’re going to die if you continue to live like this,”  
“Thank you for the intervention,” Yuri said, sarcastically “It really helped. Thank you,” 

Otabek thought he was joking until he picked up on the sarcasm.   
“Was it recent? When your mum died?” He asked. Yuri froze, he remembered his grandfather's advice to not fight everyone who brings her up.   
“She didn’t die, and no. It was 9 years ago,” Yuri said, not looking up from his math homework.   
“Oh, what happened?”  
“She was murdered,” He replied shortly, wanting Otabek to leave.   
“My father died, cardiac arrest. It was about a year ago,”  
“Sorry to hear,” Yuri said sincerely. 

They sat there in an awkward silence for a while. Otabek tried to start a conversation with him, but Yuri always gave him short, uninterested answers and didn’t say much. He just wanted to be left alone. As Otabek tried to hold a conversation with Yuri, his wrist started to burn a little bit. An unfamiliar voice in his head said “It’s him!” At first he didn’t know what the voice was meaning. Yakov suggested going to Madame Lillia’s ballet studio. It’d help his skating. Getting to the studio, his wrist didn’t stop burning so we went into the bathroom. His curiosity began to grow as he began to reveal the name on his wrist. His mouth fell when he saw whose name was written:

Yurochka 

His heart skipped a beat. Since he met Yuri that day, he’d always been drawn to him. He doesn’t know why. Maybe that’s why he’s always wanted to move to St. Petersburg. So much of his life started to make since. What didn’t make sense, was why Yuri doesn’t want to find out who his soulmate is. Otabek decided he’d tell Yuri after their ballet lessons. Otabek hasn’t seen anyone dance the way Yuri danced. Everything was practically perfect. Madame Lillia wasn’t easy on Yuri, she was just has hard on him as Yakov was. Except, she didn’t tell him to go home, she kept working him until it was perfect. She did that with all of her other dancers too. 

“Keep your chin up,” Yuri muttered. “You’ll do better if your chin is up,” Otabek was somewhat surprised. He didn’t didn’t think Yuri would help him. He has been short with him and slightly hostile.

“Thanks,” Otabek replied and he kept his chin up. For the most part, it helped. Otabek isn’t that good at ballet nor is he flexible like Yuri, but he tries. Trying to balance on one foot isn’t as easy as Yuri makes it look. Otabek fell over roughly four times. Yuri rolled his eyes and Lillia would yell at him. By the time the end of rehearsal came around, Otabek was tired. He almost fell asleep on the bus. He has his own car, but Yuri takes the bus and Yuri is his soulmate. He’s heard him be called “Yurochka” by Yakov and Lillia. He completely forgot to tell Yuri about him being his soulmate. Then again, isn’t it supposed to be special when you tell them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I'm always open to suggestions for prompts and things I can do better
> 
> As always, I'll see you in the next chapter  
> bah-bye lovely friendo pals!!


	3. Guess whose back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone decides to waltz back into Yuri's life. How does Otabek respond to that?

As the week drew on, Otabek, day by day, had so many opportunities to tell Yuri. Otabek thought he had Yuri all figured out. In the week he’s known him, he’s began to pay close attention to him, his personality, skating style, how when Yakov yells at him he yells back. He knows how Yuri isn’t keen on wanting to meet his soulmate and he knows that his mother was killed. By who, he has no idea. Sunday rolled around and he made his way to the rink. He knew Yuri slept on Sundays, but he thought he’d wake up for lessons. He wasn’t there. Viktor and Yuuri seemed on edge. They seemed nervous almost. They were acting as if something bad was or has happened. 

“Should we call Nikolai? The police?” Otabek heard Yuuri suggest.  
“What’s wrong?” Otabek asked, looking up from lacing his skates. Yuuri looked over at Viktor.  
“Yurio’s father is in town. We saw him last night coming home from dinner,” Viktor’s tone sounded worried.   
“What’s so bad about his father?” Otabek asked innocently. Viktor and Yuuri exchanged a look or surprize.   
“You don’t know? Yuri’s father killed his mother 9 years ago,” Yuuri said “His parents were soulmates, after hearing that, Yuri was traumatized and never wanted to know who his soulmate is,”   
“Oh,” Otabek replied. Viktor smiled.  
“You’re him, huh?” Otabek looked at Viktor confussidly. “Yuri’s soulmate? It’s you isn’t it?” Otabek nodded.  
“I haven’t made it too obvious, have I?” He asked, finishing tying his skates.

Viktor and Yuuri told Otabek all about Yuri and his past, personality, his mindset. They told him ways to calm Yuri down when he is pissed off. Viktor only told him this because Nikolai’s health isn’t getting better. He knew sometime in Yuri’s life his father, Alexei, would come back. So, when he dies, in his will, he gave Viktor and Yuuri custody over Yuri of he is still young when he dies. Everyone who knows Yuri knows how much he loves his grandfather, they all have an idea of his reaction to his death is going to be like.

“He gets unresponsive and he angry at times. No matter what, you can’t get short with him because he’ll be just as short and he will walk away,” Yuuri advised. “Just, keep an eye out for him. His father most likely knows where he lives. Worst comes to worse, he’ll have to leave his childhood home,” Everything about Yuri Otabek didn’t understand now made since. He now knows why Yuri works so damn hard, why he’s looking out for his grandfather, why he doesn’t want to know who his soulmate is.

“What will his father do when he finds Yuri? Or Nikolai?” Otabek asked, overflowing with worry.   
“We don’t know. Yuri, technically is his son. The police gave up trying to find him,” Viktor said sadly.  
“Then why don’t we tell them!” Otabek said, slightly outraged.   
“His father is really good at disappearing. If he catches wind that the police are after him, he’ll leave the country until everything dies down. Sadly, he knows a lot of people,” Yuuri sighed. “Just, keep an eye out for Yuri, please. He may get annoyed, but you have to look out for our tiger,” 

After lessons, Viktor and Yuuri gave him Yuri’s address. He got into his car and he made his way to Yuri’s house. His house was three stories tall, each floor was a different person’s house. Yuri’s was on the bottom floor. His grandfather can’t do the stairs. He knocked on the door and an older man answered. He had greying hair and a stern, wrinkled face.  
“Is Yuri here?” He asked in Russian, knowing very well that they were brought up speaking Russian in the house and english outside.   
“Da,” He replied, motioning to the couch. Yuri was passed out, his blonde hair in a tangled mess despite Yuri’s efforts to braid it to keep it out of his face. “Viktor and Yuuri tell you about his father?” Otabek nodded. He saw a cat trot down the hallway. The cat jumped up onto the couch and curled up on Yuri’s stomach. Nikolai sighed.

“I don’t know what to do do with him,” He said inviting Otabek inside. “He works too much,” He said, nervously glancing over at Yuri.   
“He does. Have you told him about Alexei being back?” Nikolai shook his head.  
“He’s been sleeping since he got home last night. Lillia wasn’t easy on him as Yakov is,” He muttered “He isn’t going to last long if he continues to live like this,” Otabek and Nikolai talked for a while. Nikolai guessed Otabek was Yuri’s soulmate.  
“It’s not like you were subtle about it, Otabek. When I’m gone, look after him for me. He can be a stubborn ass, that means you have to be just as stubborn. It’s one of the only ways to get through to him. Viktor isn’t as stubborn or strict as I am. He goes easy on the boy,”  
“I’ll look after him Sir,” Otabek said before leaving. He glanced over at Yuri who was passed out on the couch, not waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all the much for reading this chapter, I really appreciate it
> 
> Stay tuned to the next chapter to find out Alexei's (Yuri's father) intentions. Sorry if all the talking got annoying and excuse any mistakes, I'm not writing on my usual computer and the keyboard is different :p 
> 
> until then frennds   
> ~Bye~


	4. Nikolai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens to Nikolai *emotional*

Otabek, by some chance in hell, has managed to get on a friendlier level with Yuri. They talk every now and then. To give the two of them more time together, Otabek offered to drive Yuri around instead of him taking the bus. Nikolai told Yuri about Alexei being back. Yuri took up Otabek’s offer only because he’s scared of his father. His father is as unpredictable as him when he pissed off. Sadly, it looks like it runs in the family. When he was younger, Alexei said he was a “changed man” and that he wasn’t abusive anymore. Yuri has scars that say otherwise. For the most part, the scars on his back from being whipped with a belt are somewhat faded. 

“I don’t mind driving you around this early,” Otabek said to Yuri after he was making a big fuss about keeping him up.  
“Alexei most likely isn’t going to find me,”  
“How do you know for sure?” Otabek asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.  
Yuri sighed “Okay, I don’t know for sure what he’s going to do,” He looked out of the window as an effort to hide his fear. “But, smile. Right? The worst is yet to come,” Otabek nodded. With Alexei back in town, hell will break loose. 

\----

Otabek began to question Alexei even being back. He hasn’t done anything, hasn’t showed himself to Yuri. It didn’t seem to be worrying. The only thing that was worrying was Nikolai’s health. His work has been giving him less and less work days. When he has multiple days of work in a row, they don’t have him work for more that 4 hours. Nikolai hasn’t been feeling himself either. He’s been to the doctor and back a few times. All Yuri does is worry about him. That just adds onto the mountain of stress that is already on him between work, school, skating and, ballet. Otabek, like everyone who knows Yuri, is trying to get him to ease up on himself. Nothing ever works. As the weeks passed by, Otabek had so many opportunities to tell Yuri, to show him, that he is his soulmate. When they are in the car, in the library together, lessons, run ins at his jobs. So many moments arose where Otabek was head over heels for him, but never said a single thing. It’s not lack of confidence, it’s he knows Yuri doesn’t want to know who his soulmate is because of what happened to his mother. The idea of soulmates, for Yuri, was once something light and ominus, now, it’s something he loathes. Something he doesn’t want any part of. He’s never asked Yuri formally why he doesn’t what to know who his soulmate is. Until that morning. It was a sunday. Yakov was sick and they didn’t have skating and ballet wasn’t until later. Of course Yuri went to his work just picked up longer shifts, until Otabek called and asked to hang out. 

“Okay, I still don’t understand why you don’t want to know who your soulmate is. Not all soulmate pairs are like that,” Otabek said, thinking about showing Yuri his name on his wrist right there. Yuri rolled his eyes. “No seriously. Why?”   
“I don’t have time for it. I have to look after my grandfather, I have school, work, lessons. There isn’t enough time for it all,” Yuri looked out of the window of Otabek’s car while he thought of what to say next.

“They’re your soulmate, you should make time for them,”   
“Like I said, I need to take care of my grandfather and my cat,” Yuri sighed “Also, with Alexei back in town, love is a weapon he can use against me. Trust me, he’s used it against my mother, I’m sure he’s going to do it to me. So I’m protecting them by not knowing who they are,” Otabek didn’t get it.   
“It’s not a weapon,”   
“My heart is a grenade, all grenades explode at sometime. Knowing him, he’s going to use my soulmate against me to get something from me,”   
“If he looks at you, I’m going to fucking shank him,” Otabek said. “If he so much as touches you, he’s a dead man,” Yuri smiled 

“Thanks,” The rest of the day, they just hung out, and drove all around St. Petersburg. Every minute he was with Yuri, was another minute spent falling for him. Otabek hated leaving him at his work alone. So he sat in the parking lot, watching Yuri from a far until his shift was over. He acted as if he went home and came back. Yuri looked exhausted. 

“How much sleep do you get on an average?” Otabek asked.  
“4, maybe 5 if I don’t have homework,”   
“This isn’t healthy,”   
“I’m not dead yet,”  
“Exactly, ‘yet’” Otabek stopped at a red light. “You need to get more sleep,”   
“You sound like Viktor,” Otabek couldn’t help but smile. He was so helplessly in love with him. 

He dropped Yuri off at his house, and waited until he was inside before he started to back up. Then Yuri came bursting outside, panic all over his face. Otabek jumped out of the car and ran over to him. He ran into the house and Nikolai had fallen. He was still alive, Otabek called the ambulance. Outside Yuri was muttering to himself, speaking very fast Russian. Half of his words were slurred together. Otabek called Viktor and Yuuri, telling them about what happened. When he put his phone in his pocket, Yuri ran into his arms, burying his face in Otabek’s chest. 

“He’s going to be okay Yuri,” Otabek said softly, wrapping his arms around Yuri. One of his hands was holding the back of Yuri’s head as a desperate attempt to calm him down. At one point. Yuri stepped away from Otabek and back inside of the house. He found Potya and the two of them went back into Otabek’s car and they made their way to Viktor’s flat. Yuri kept his eyes down and didn’t talk. He was drowning in his own thoughts. The radio wasn’t helping, Otabek tried talking to him, he didn’t respond.

“Do you want to go to Viktor’s?” Yuri shook his head. “Want to head to my place?” He nodded. Otabek began to drive to his place. Him, his mother and, sister moved out here but they don’t all live together. Otabek lives by himself in the apartment building across the street from his mother and sister’s place. Potya purred and rubbed her head against Yuri’s chest. Since he got her, Potya has always calmed Yuri down. Yuri was shaking he was so scared. Nikolai has had close calls before, but none like this. Potya jumped out of Yuri’s arms and explored Otabek’s apartment. They sat on the couch and Yuri drew his knees up to his chest. Otabek was talking to him, but he couldn’t make out what he was saying. It was like he was underwater and everything above the water was muffled and distorted. He was brought back when he felt his phone in his pocket ring. He picked it up and saw it it was Nikolai’s doctor. He answered it and he felt his heart sank at the next four words to be uttered.

“I’m so sorry, Yuri,” The doctor said. He kept on talking but he wasn’t paying much attention. His stomach tossed and turned, he began to feel really nauseated. He ran for the bathroom and threw up what little he had to eat. He rinsed his mouth out and cried. He heard Viktor and Yuuri outside of the bathroom. Their voices were hushed and he didn’t hear what they were saying. He was still shaking when he opened the bathroom door. Otabek came down the hall to ask Yuri if he needed anything and Yuri’s eyes just welled up with tears. Viktor was surprised to see Yuri let Otabek hug him. When Viktor would try to hug him, Yuri would pull away, but he didn’t. Otabek rested his chin on the top of Yuri’s head.

“Do you want to stay here or go with Viktor?” Otabek asked softly  
“Here,” Yuri said, his voice being muffled because he had buried his face in Otabek’s chest.   
“Okay,” Otabek held Yuri tighter, Potya pawed at Yuri’s ankle. Otabek got Yuri settled in his room and he went out into the living room and talked with Yuuri and Viktor. 

“Did the doctors say what the cause of death was?” Otabek shook his head  
“When they called him, he got sick,” Otabek sighed “I’ll let you know if we need anything,”  
“Are you going to tell him?” Yuuri asked. Otabek shrugged his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried making this ;(
> 
> but, thank you for reading this chapter, I'll see youses in das next one   
> Until then frenns


	5. Otabek's Unwanted Guest

Yuri woke up not aware of where he was at first. He looked over to his right and saw Otabek sleeping upright. He looked exhausted. Yuri sat up. Potya jumped on the bed and sat in Yuri’s lap. He massaged her skull and she purred. Yuri’s breathing hitched and she looked up at him with her big blue eyes. He sighed and leaned against the headboard of Otabek’s bed. Viktor and Yuuri dropped off his clothes yesterday. He didn’t know what he was going to do with himself anymore. He called into his works and resigned. They knew what happened to Nikolai and they told him if he wants to work there again he can. School, however, wasn’t so nice. He knew if he skipped, he’d have a mountain of work to do. He honestly didn’t care at this point. There was a knock at the door. Otabek was dead asleep, so Yuri got up and made his way to the door with Potya still in his arms. He looked through the peephole and he froze in fear. A tall and lean man stood on the other side. Dirty blonde hair, hands in the pockets of baggy jeans. It was him. Alexei. How the hell did he get past the security without someone noticing him? That’s the thing. No one remembers him. No one remembers the case, his face, nothing about him nor Yuri. Every time someone sees Yuri, they think of the junior figure skater. The don’t think of the little boy whose mother was murdered. Alexei knocked again. Yuri took a step back from the door. He was a pool of anger, sadness and, fear. His breathing became fast and uneven. 

“Yuri?” it was Otabek. He looked towards him at the hall and then glanced to the door, hearing the all to familiar sound of someone picking a door lock. “What’s wrong?” He asked picking up his pace as he made his way over to Yuri. Alexei had picked the lock and Yuri darted down the all and locked himself in the bathroom. 

“Who the hell are you?” Otabek yelled.  
“Sorry, I thought this was my room, see I forgot the keys,”  
“The front desk has spare keys,” Otabek crossed his arms “Now, what the fuck are you doing in my apartment?” Otabek glared at him. He’s generally a happy person but when he’s pissed off he’s scary. He knew exactly who it was. Alexei Plisetsky. Murdered his wife.  
“Alright, you got me. I was told this is my son’s apartment,” He said, trying to look innocent. “His name is Yuri Plisetsky and his grandfather died and he ran away from home, and his mother and I are leaving for the services soon,”  
“He’s not here. You’re also not going to ever talk to him,” Otabek took a threatening step toward Alexei. “You’re going to leave now before the next funeral is going to be yours.” Alexei laughed.

“Who are you, son?” He asked Otabek.  
“Get. Out. Of. My. Damn. Apartment,” Otabek said, taking another threatening step toward Alexei.  
“Not until you tell me where my son is,” Alexei said crossing his arms. Otabek cracked his knuckles and he grabbed Alexei by his arm and yanked him out of his apartment. He locked the door and propped a chair under the handle. He called the apartment security and said there was someone who broke into his apartment. Otabek made his way down to the bathroom. He knocked on the door.

“Yuri he’s gone,” He unlocked the door and opened it. “I’m going to shank him,” Yuri smiled. He smiled the smile that doesn’t match his eyes. Otabek so desperately wanted to kiss him. He wanted to show him, to prove to him, everything is going to be okay and that he’ll never turn into Alexei and he’ll never hurt Yuri. That he’ll chop off his right arm and his legs if he were ever going to intentionally hurt him. 

Yuri stayed for a couple days. He mainly just slept. When Otabek as at school one day, Yuri called Viktor and asked him to pick him up. He told Otabek he was going with Viktor and Yuuri because he didn’t want to draw Alexei to Otabek’s apartment again. Nor does he want to feel like a burden to Otabek. Getting to Viktor and Yuuri’s apartment, Makkachin became quite confused to why Yuri wasn’t smiling, and didn’t stop to pet him. All of his life, Makkachin has been around people who always smile at him. With Yuri in the apartment, he tilted his head sideways and watched as Yuri locked himself in his room, closing off everyone. 

In his room, Yuri closed the curtains, and didn’t let anyone in nor out. Yuri was either sleeping, eating, or on his computer. He barely interacted with anyone. He left the room a couple times to eat and shower. When he did, Potya was close by and so was Makkachin. He’d roll over, show his stomach and have his tongue flop out of his mouth. None of it made him laugh or smile. It really confused Makkachin. Viktor came over and scooped his fluffy companion up and brought him over to the couch. 

“He’s not in the smiling mood Maka,” He said to Makkachin, letting him lick his face. “We’re working on making him happy,” Makkachin leapt off of Viktor’s lap when he saw Yuri walk out of the bathroom. Makkachin is somewhat scared of Potya, but he still followed Yuri, looking up at him with big, curious eyes. Yuri ignored him and he locked himself in his room. This had gone on for weeks. Finally, when Viktor and Yuuri were at a loss of things to do for him, they called Otabek. In the blink of an eye, he was over the house. He knocked on the door and let himself in. Yuri knew it was Otabek, yet he still laid in his bed, unlife like. Potya jumped onto Otabek’s lap when he sat on the edge of Yuri’s bed. 

“Hey,” Otabek said softy. Yuri growled in response. “That bad?” Yuri nodded. He slowly sat up and kept his eyes down. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against Otabek’s shoulder. Otabek’s hand rested on Yuri’s waist.  
“Do you want to see if YouTube has any funny cat videos, or any ‘emo bands on crack’?” Yuri nodded. Otabek sat with his back against the headboard of Yuri’s bed. Yuri sluggishly moved closer to Otabek and rested his head on Otabek’s shoulder and they watched countless bird, cat and, meme compilations, emo bands on crack, and “In A Heartbeat” somehow, Otabek’s arm found its way around Yuri who fell asleep. One of Yuri’s arms went around Otabek’s torso and held him close. Soon, Otabek was laying on his side facing Yuri, his arms around him. Yuri’s arms made their way around Otabek’s waist. Yuri held onto Otabek as he buried his face in his chest. He didn’t want him to go like his mother and Nikolai. Viktor pokes his head into the room and saw the two of them holding each other. Yuri’s breathing hitched as if he was going to start crying. Viktor watched as Otabek’s fingers ran through Yuri’s blonde hair. Otabek nuzzled Yuri’s forehead. Viktor has tried to comfort Yuri before but he always pulls away and locks himself away. 

 

It was a pleasant surprise to wake up and still have Yuri in his arms. Viktor has told Otabek about how sometimes Yuri would isolate himself from everyone if something happens. Viktor thought for sure Yuri wouldn’t let Otabek even in his room. Another pleasant surprise. Viktor couldn’t help but get teary eyed when he saw how Yuri let Otabek hug him, how he let Otabek get close when he wouldn’t let anyone else. Yuri woke up really late, Otabek wasn’t in the room and his heart sank. He didn’t know why. For the first time since his mother died, he was curious to who his soulmate is. No one was in the room with him other than Potya who was staring at the door. He took off the bracelet and the door to his room opened. Otabek walked through, putting his phone in his pocket.

“Hey,” He said, smiling at him.  
“Hi,” Yuri said, smiling tiredly back “I thought you had left,”  
“Oh hell no. My little sister called. She had a nightmare and she didn’t want to wake up our mom,” Yuri smiled brighter.  
“That’s cute,”  
“Yeah, she used my mum’s phone and it was quite the surprize getting a call from her,” He sat next to Yuri on the bed “Feeling better?”  
“A little bit. I mean, I’m talking, right?” They both laughed.  
“Oh! Your bracelet came off,” Otabek said.  
“I know, I took it off,” He glared at it.  
“Are you going to see who it is?” Otabek asked, hoping he does then he can kiss him. Yuri shrugged and put the bracelet on his arm.  
“Maybe sometime. I dunno,” Otabek was full of hope. He would make sure to tell Yuri that he’d never hurt him. That he’s nothing like Alexei and he will do everything he can to make sure Yuri is happy and isn’t ever sad like he is now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this chapter, all of the bookmarks, hits and, kudos mean so much to me, so thank you so much for those! 
> 
> As always, I'll see you fellahs in the next chapter!  
> until then my pals!!


	6. It's him.

Yuri started going to skating lessons again. School cut him some slack, seeing as his only good family left died. He fully moved in with Viktor and Yuuri. Makkachin still tried his hardest to get Yuri to smile. All he gets from the blonde is a pat on the head when he walks by. Yuri hasn’t gone back to work. He isn’t helping pay for Nikolai’s hospital bills. A lot of sponsors have come to his school and skating lessons. Yuri’s life is mellow now. He gets more sleep during the school days, less on the weekends when he’s hanging out with Otabek. There are days were Yuri wouldn’t do anything. Yuri actually has down time. He used to be so busy and the only down time he has is on sundays. Everytime he goes out in public, he won’t go out alone unless Otabek is with him. Alexei is still out there. He’s gotten more unpredictable. He’s already broken into several convenient stores and taken money and other things. Yuri can’t help but wonder what his main motive is. 

Anyway, it was after school. Yuri and Otabek were heading to Otabek’s car. Ballet was in an hour, so they were just going to hang out at Otabek’s. They were on the street of Otabek’s apartment and they kept on going.

“Umm… Otabek-”  
“I know, we’re going on an adventure,” Otabek looked over at him and smiled.   
“Okay,” Yuri said, leaning forward so he could fix his braids. 

Otabek loves how Yuri leaves out his bangs when he braids or puts his hair up in a bonytail. Otabek didn’t know where they were going to go, but they were going to go on an adventure and it’s going to be something they’re going to remember. Otabek found himself driving to the pier. The sun was setting and it looked pretty damn cool. And romantic. He and Yuri walked to the old wood pier. They started a conversation about nothing. It was just a friendly, aimless conversation as they made their way slowly to the edge of the pier. Otabek felt like he was in the song “Heaven’s Gate” by Fall Out Boy. He had so many, what the fangirls call, Heart-Eye-Howell looks when he looks at Yuri. Would you blame him? Yuri is smiling, he barely ever smiles when he’s at school, Viktor and Yuuri’s apartment. It’s funny, because Otabek always sees him smiling and when Yuri’s around people that isn’t Otabek, he isn’t smiling. They were walking and talking for what seemed like ages. Everytime he laughed, Otabek was falling more in love with him. As if it’s possible at this point in time. They got to the edge and looked at the sparkling, icy cold water. 

“Have you looked at the name?” Otabek asked, pointing to Yuri’s wrist. He shook his head. Otabek looked down and smiled a little bit.  
“Oh my god! You looked at yours! Who is it?! Do I know them?!”   
“You might know him,” Otabek looked over at Yuri watching him run through all the people he and Otabek know.   
“JJ?”  
Otabek pretended to vomit. Yuri laughed at his immatiation.   
“Okay, seriously, who is it?” Otabek smiled, his face getting red. He didn’t know how to word it. He didn’t just want to show him, he didn’t just was to tell him. He wanted it to be something they’d remember forever. He turned to Yuri and without hesitating, he kissed him. His heart skipped a beat when Yuri kissed him back. Otabek pressed his forehead against Yuri’s when they parted.

“I know you didn’t want to know who your soulmate was in fear they’d be like Alexei. I’m going to promise you, Yura, I’m not going to turn into him. I’m not going to hurt you” Yuri’s slight worry faded and he smiled. They took their time walking back to Otabek’s car. Their hands were intertwined. It was slightly cold out, as Otabek planned, and he gave Yuri one of his jackets. It was his leather one and it was really big on Yuri, who didn’t seem to care- he has a soulmate who he is positive will take care of him when and if Alexei shows up again. They went back to Otabek’s apartment. They sat on the couch, watching TV. Otabek’s head was in Yuri’s lap. Yuri ran his fingers through Otabek’s hair almost lulling him to sleep.

“How long have you known?”   
“Around when we first met,” Otabek said tiredly. Yuri leaned down and kissed him, holding his cheek. This is all they’ve ever wanted and more. This is what Yuri was missing. This is what he feared wouldn’t happen if he found his soulmate. He doesn’t have to worry, because Otabek is here. Otabek won’t ever hurt him. Yuri was on cloud nine. He’s always had a soft spot for Otabek, he never knew why. He never suspected his soulmate would be Otabek. The two of them fell asleep on the couch. Otabek’s head resting on Yuri’s chest. Everything was going smoothly until Yuri fell asleep. His dreams turned into nightmares like the ones that plagued him when he was younger. For some reason, it doesn’t seem like a nightmare, more like a prophecy, a warning. He was running from something. He was in St. Petersberg. No one was around. It was dark and quiet. He was just running then he fell. The next thing and the last thing he saw was a switchblade and a evil twisted smile. Not Otabek’s smile. This one was too crooked to be Otabek’s. He woke up before he could place a finger on whose evil smile it was looking back at him. Otabek was looking back him with his hazel eyes. 

“You okay Yuri?” He asked, concerned.  
“Yeah, just a nightmare,” Yuri smiled. Otabek got off of the couch and picked up a sleepy Yuri bridal style. He walked down to his room and they cuddled in his bed. Yuri nuzzled Otabek’s chest, Otabek’s muscular arms wrapped around Yuri who knew something bad was going to happen. 

\---

School was easy on him at first then they slammed him with a lot of missing, late work. Yuri is used to all of the work. Before and after Ballet, he was found in his room surrounded by work, listening to music. They haven’t told Viktor and Yuuri yet, and it’s been weeks. Yuuri is thinking about retiring in the next few years. Him and Viktor have been thinking about starting a family. Makkachin is and has always been really good around children. There haven’t been any major encounters with Alexei for what seems like ages fro Otabek. There’ve been a couple times were Otabek has spotted him in super busy places him and Yuri have gone to. Every time he’s caught a glimpse of Alexei, he’s pulled Yuri close. Alexei is somewhat intimidated by Otabek. Sadly, Alexei is smart when it comes to people twice his size and bulk. Anyway, it was Sunday. Viktor and Yuuri were having a “family” dinner at their place. 

“Can Otabek come over for dinner?” Yuri asked, merging from his room. His blonde hair was pulled back into his studying messy bun.   
“Sure, tell him we’re eating at around 6:30,”  
“Okay,” Yuri turned back down the hall and went back into his room to finish preparing for Monday. Yuuri looked at his oblivious husband with wide eyes.   
“What?” Viktor asked, looking over at Yuri.  
“He just invited Otabek to the family dinner. I started coming to your family dinners when we told your parents and mine that we were soulmates,” Yuuri replied. Viktor put two and two together.  
“о мой Бог!” Viktor gasped. He looked down towards Yuri’s room. “Wait, really?”   
“I don’t know for sure, but it’s what we did. He was there for that dinner because we invited him and Nikolai,” Yuuri said, moving over so Makkachin can join him on the couch. Yuri came out of his room again.  
“Can he come by earlier?”  
“Sure. He can come at any time” Viktor said ‘just not in you’ Viktor found himself thinking. Yuri nodded and walked back into his room.

Otabek came by roughly 20 minutes later. Yuri tiredly lift his room and opened the door for him. They acted how they always acted around Viktor and Yuuri. They looked like best friends than soulmates. Viktor thought they were going to surprize them tonight so he didn’t say anything. Viktor couldn’t hide a huge smile when he saw the two of them walk down the hall to Yuri’s room. 

“You look exhausted,” Otabek said, pulling Yuri by his hips into a kiss. Yuri humed a “I am” as he kissed Otabek. His boyfriend. His soulmate. Otabek finds it ungodly adorable that Yuri has to stand on his tiptoes to reach his lips. Yuri stopped wearing his bracelets and wraps and bandaid over the soulmate name on his wrist. When two soulmates find each other, the name turns from black to a tone darker or lighter than one’s skin tone. It’s almost unnoticeable. Yuri cleaned up his school stuff, not caring if he was going to be fully prepared for tomorrow. The two of them laid on Yuri’s bed. Yuri had his head resting on Otabek’s shoulder. 

“Did they suspect anything?” Otabek asked “When you asked if I could stay for dinner?” Yuri shrugged his shoulders and rolled on top of Otabek.   
“Maybe, who knows,” Otabek’s hands rested on Yuri’s hips. “Anyway, have you seen or heard anything from Alexei recently?” Otabek gave him a curious look.   
“Why you ask?” Yuri let out a heavy sigh.  
“I dunno. I just have a bad feeling that he’s planning something evil,”  
“It’s Alexei, everything he does is evil,” Otabek looked into Yuri’s emerald eyes “I can stay here for a couple nights if it makes you feel better,”  
“You don’t have to, but…” Yuri smiled “You can if you wanna,”  
“You so want me to spend the night, huh?”   
“Only because you promised to protect me from Alexei,” Yuri said smiling. “Are we going to tell them,” Yuri motioned towards Viktor and Yuuri. Otabek shrugged.  
“If I’m going to spend the night, might as well,” Yuri rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss Otabek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> о мой Бог- Oh my god 
> 
> Sorry this took absolutely AGES for this to get posted. It's nearing the end of the school year for me and I have a lot of finals to do -_- Also, my mental state has been ill, and I haven't been all to happy lately.
> 
> But, here is this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!!!!  
> I'll see you next time I decide to post XD  
> thank you for reading this chapter!  
> until next time friendo pals!!!!!!


	7. Authors note

Hellos!!!! I’m apologizing a head of time for the next chapter. It’s sad, and I’m going to leave it off on a horrible cliff hanger. So, I’m apologizing now so it’ll hopefully soften the blow. :|

Don’t worry, the overall story is going to have a happy ending. In order to get to the good stuff (not smut.... mentions of smut - I can’t write smut) we have to stick it out through the not so good stuff

Woah, talk about motivational. If any of you beans out there reading this are very sad: me too, me too. But from what I’m told it gets better, just hand in there lil fellas. Also, you’re not alone, I’m super duper sad but, we’ll all over come it. So hang in there for me Friendo Pals, and I’ll hang in there for you!!

Well, good luck with the next chapter when I post it. It’s a cliff hanger, but trust me, it’s going to be all okay. 

By my lil beans, I’ll see you in the next chapter, bye!!!!


	8. The Pier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry.....

While they waited for dinner, they mostly kissed, had netflix on, talked about school skating and, ballet. They planned exactly what they’d say and how they’d say it. Viktor came knocking on the door and Yuri rolled off of Otabek and answered it. Otabek sat up and looked towards the door. He pretended like the two of them were not kissing. 

“Yuuri and I were thinking why not go into town after dinner and go to the pier and other places,”  
Yuri turned towards Otabek who nodded “Yeah, seems like fun,”  
“Okay, dinner will be ready in a few,”   
“Alright, thanks,”  
Yuri closed the door and made his way back over to his soulmate. He regretted not looking at his name before. He regretted not picking up on the way Otabek looked at him, and not picking up on how he always insisted he cut back on his super busy lifestyle. Once super busy. Yuri should have known it was Otabek because he’s always been able to talk freely around him and he’s calmer around him. 

“Should we tell them when we go to the pier. I know Viktor is a sap for those type of romantic gestures,” Yuri sighed and rested his head on Otabek’s shoulder.

“Or, we could tell them at dinner and have them awwing over how cute we are at the pier,” Yuri said, moving closer. (As if that’s possible). “Or we could just not tell them at all and at the pier act like a couple,”   
“I like the second option better,” Otabek said, putting his arm around Yuri, his hand rested on Yuri’s shoulder. Yuri interlaced their fingers and the two of them watched a movie. They put on a figure skating movie called “Kiss and Cry” it’s about a girl named Carly Allison and her life as a figure skater with cancer. Yuri was sitting in Otabek’s lap and Otabek’s arm were wrapped tightly around him. During the sad parts, Otabek buried his face in Yuri’s neck and began to kiss it. At one point, Yuri tilted his head back, exposing more of his neck for Otabek. They were called for dinner, thankfully there wasn’t any hickies so they didn’t need to hide anything.

For the most part, they stuck to their plan. It was hard acting like friends and not a couple. When they weren’t looking Yuri threw a couple looks towards Otabek. Dinner seemed to go on forever. They had Pork Cutlet bowls and other Japanese foods mixed with some Russian foods. After dinner they headed out. Yuri thought it was going to be warmer out at the pier but it was freezing. He had on one of his thinner hoodies and he regretted it sincerely. Otabek took off his jacket and handed it to a red faced Yuri. Yuri was soon surrounded by the smell of Otabek. He couldn’t help but smile. Viktor and Yuuri stayed behind the two of them, they watched intently. They knew Yuri found about Otabek being his soulmate. Viktor imagined Yuri to take it differently. They thought for sure Yuri would keep his distance from Otabek, who when pissed off, looks very intimidating. 

“Still cold?” Otabek asked, him and Yuri were standing shoulder to shoulder.   
“Little bit,” Yuri said, very well knowing Viktor and Yuuri are within earshot. Otabek wrapped his arm around Yuri, drawing him closer. The two of them dropped pretending to be friends and acted like a couple. Viktor and Yuuri watched them wide eyed. Viktor’s mouth dropped to the floor when he saw Yuri look up at Otabek and kiss his cheek. Yuuri “awed” when Otabek leaned down and kissed Yuri’s lips. The two of them enjoyed the view of the sun setting on the water. Otabek drew Yuri closer and wrapped his other arm around him. Yuri smiled and looked up at him. Otabek kissed Yuri’s forehead. He glanced behind him and saw Viktor wipe away a tear. 

“I think they know,” Yuri mumbled.  
“Really? I don’t think the message is clear enough, my dear,” Otabek leaned his head down and nuzzled the side of Yuri’s neck. He gave him a few kissed there. He kissed his cheek until Yuri turned around in his arms, and stood on his tiptoes to reach Otabek’s lips. Viktor began to ball his eyes out. Yuri used to hate watching romance movies, he used to gag at the sight of Viktor and Yuri kissing. Now, he is kissing Otabek, and he has one of the most cutest, love struck smiles on his face. This is a side of Yuri that no one has ever seen. Except for Otabek. He knows how sappy Yuri can get. He knows how when they kiss, Yuri puts all of his love into it. Otabek knows how Yuri went from someone who believed love is a weapon to someone who is neck deep in love with someone. Otabek Altin. No one would have thought these two unlikely people would be together. 

When Otabek was 14, he looked at the name. He went to everyone in Kazakhstan of the name “Yuri” or “Yurochka” and asked them about their soulmate name. None of them had him. He started to believe he was a dud. That his soulmate died young and he’d never find love. Until he moved to St. Petersburg. Until he met Yuri. There was always something special about him. He just never could put his finger on it. Despite being 18, maths is his worst subject, that’s the only reason he’s in Yuri’s school. They’d see each other in the hallway, they had the same lunch. He was just always drawn to Yuri. When he looked at the name, and saw who is soulmate is, he was relieved. Before he looked at the name, he was falling for Yuri. The soulmates can reject each other. They both can’t see colour, sometimes they go blind. Yuri has always found it easy to open up to Otabek and he never knew why until Otabek told him. 

“I love you,” Otabek said to Yuri when they parted.  
“I love you too,” Yuri said, going to his tiptoes to kiss Otabek briefly on the lips.

“Aww. How cute,” a raspy sounding voice said. Yuri froze and Otabek turned around. Viktor and Yuuri gave each other nervous looks lookin at the shaggy man standing a couple feet from Otabek and Yuri. The man had short hair the same colour as Yuri. He had his eyes only his were dull. 

“Not going to say hi to your father Yurochka?” It was Alexei. ‘You’re not my father’ Yuri thought through his fear. He started to shake. Otabek moved away from Yuri and stood between him and Alexei. Viktor has called the police, they should be here any minute. 

“Run Yura,” Otabek mumbled. Yuri took off Yuuri followed him and Viktor stayed with Otabek.   
“You’re his soulmate, huh?” Alexei asked. Otabek’s jaw clenched and his hands balled up into fists. “Not so brave in public, are you? What a coward. No wonder you and Yurochka are soulmates” Alexei smiled twistedly. Alexei reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife and flicked the blade and his twisted smile got even more twisted as he started to walk closer to Otabek. Viktor lunged at Alexei only for him to punch Viktor in his stomach. 

“The boy never never stood up for himself. He just lets people push him around, like his mother,” he said getting ready to lunge at him. “I don’t think I approve of you being his soulmate,” Alexei lunged at Otabek who semi dodged out of the way. The knife sank into Otabek’s thigh. He yelled out of pain. He shoved Alexei off of him and the fight broke out. Otabek didn’t touch the knife, knowing if he takes it out the bleeding is going to be way worse than what it already is. 

Yuri and Yuuri didn’t get far. Yuri halfway through running away turned around to see if Otabek was okay. He got back to Otabek in time to see Alexei stab his thigh. Then Alexei turned to Yuri, he made quick strides towards him. Yuri tried to run away again. 

“NO, GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Otabek completely ignored the pain in his leg and lunged at Alexei who had Yuri in his grasp. Yuri tried his hardest to get away from Alexei. Yuuri helped too but he got pushed out of the way. 

“Hello, you coward. Long time no see,” Yuri screamed and kicked and tried to break free from Alexei’s grasp. Otabek tried and tried to muster up all of the strength in his leg to get to Yuri but he didn’t make it in time…. There was a sound of bones cracking and Otabek’s heart sank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry my beans. I'll make it up to yous. 
> 
> Trust me. 
> 
> This chapter took forever bc someone I like doesn't like me back and my depression has gotten slightly worse seing as my parental unit won't let me go to a pride parade ;(
> 
> but, here is this chapter and here I am still sticking it out for all y'all!  
> thank you for reading I'll have the next chapter posted soon so you don't suffer of off the cliffhanger. -__-  
> I'll see you in the next chapter, until then my little beans


	9. End of His Reign

Yuri fell to the ground clutching his leg, he screamed out of pure agony. Finally the police came and they showed no mercy to Alexei. Otabek moved as fast as he could to get to Yuri’s aid. Yuuri was with Viktor and when the two of them were okay, they headed over to Yuri and Otabek.

“You okay, Love?” Yuri shook his head and turned white when he saw the knife in Otabek’s leg. “Don’t worry about me, I’m going to be fine. You’re going to be fine,” Alexei was resisting the police and Yuri jumped when he heard the sound of a gun and a body drop. Yuri attempted to turn around to see Alexei but Viktor stood in the way. An ambulance came. Otabek stood up, he hasn’t even bothered by the knife at this point. He was more focused on getting Yuri to the EMT’s. He leaned down and picked Yuri up.   
“Beka you’re going to hurt your leg,” Yuri said as an attempt to protest against him. 

“It’s stopped bleeding for the most part,” Otabek said. Yuri winced when Otabek was completely upright. Yuuri was with Viktor “Okay?” Yuri nodded, his eyes clenched from the pain. Otabek limped over towards the end of the pier. An ambulance pulled up and got stretchers for Yuri and they called another one for Otabek. 

\---

Otabek got out of the ER before Yuri did. Alexei did a lot of damage to Yuri’s leg, it wasn’t broken cleanly, it boke jaggedly and multiple pieces of his bone were completely deattacted, along with his knee cap. Yuri knew how the rest of the season was going to play out for him, watching from the sidelines. Watching everyone else skate, knowing from this injury, he’s never going to skate the same again. Yuri had to stay the night at the hospital. He wasn’t thrilled. Otabek stayed with him. The two of them fit on the bed and Otabek had his arms around Yuri, trying to comfort him, knowing he’s not okay, knowing he’s the last of his biological family. When he got out of the hospital, there was a fleet of news reporters outside. That just made everything better. Thankfully they had cleared a path for them. There was a huge mob of people at Viktor and Yuuri’s apartment so Otabek dropped them off and drove to his apartment. Walking hurt only a little bit for Otabek. He carried Yuri up to his apartment. He set him on the couch and sat next to him. 

“Hey, he’s gone. He’s not going to hurt you anymore, love,” he said, knowing that’s not going to help Yuri.  
“I’m not going to be able to skate the same again, Beka,” Yuri said, his eyes becoming pools of tears. “I can’t do ballet either, I can’t do anything,” Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri, who buried his face into Otabek’s neck.

“You’re going to get right back out there, baby. You’re going to beat my ass next year, hell, you’re going to outskate everyone in the ISU,” Yuri laughed a little laugh. Yuri pulled away from Otabek’s chest and their foreheads were pressed together. “I’m going to take care of you. I’m going to do a better job at protecting you.” He said, internally beating himself up over not getting to him fast enough. 

“You did was you could, love,” Yuri said, putting his hands on Otabek’s cheeks. Otabek’s hands reached up to Yuri’s hands, and he melted into his touch. “He could have done a lot worse but you gave it all you got, don’t beat yourself up over it,” Yuri leaned forward and kissed Otabek softly. When they parted, he picked Yuri up and brought him into his room, he set him down on the bed. He turned the TV on and they watched whatever was on at the time. Otabek rested his head on Yuri’s lower chest and his arms were in circled around his waist. Yuri played with Otabek’s hair, trying his best to ignore the uncomfortableness that his his broken knee. Even though Alexei is gone, some part of him feels unsettled. It’s as if he’s more scared of him now that he’s gone. It’s as if, he’s right in the other room. Yuri tries to shake it off and he tried to fall asleep. Only he couldn’t sleep. Alexei is gone. He shouldn’t be worrying about him, but he is. Maybe what’s keeping him awake is that Alexei is the last of his biological family. His mother was an only child and her parents died, she was put up for adoption. Alexei’s parents were old and they died when Yuri was young. Nikolai is gone. He was his mother's adoptive father and treated her as if she was blood.   
That night, it fully sank in that Yuri is all that’s left of the Plisetsky bloodline. He did end up falling asleep. It took him ages to wrap his head around the idea of sleep but he eventually drifted off to sleep. Otabek held Yuri close. He was careful not to bump Yuri’s leg. He knew he was uncomfortable. It pained him that he didn’t know what to do to make him more comfortable. Unfortunately, no matter how Yuri was positioned, he was uncomfortable. He woke up around noon time. Viktor said the reporters were still heavily waiting outside of the apartment building. At this point Yuri didn’t care. He spent most of the day in bed, or on the couch. Otabek tried his hardest to help Yuri by carrying him from place to place instead of him wrestling with the crutches. The two of them mainly sat on the couch. Yuri had to call the ISU to tell them he’s withdrawing his name. Around noon, the reporters left Viktor’s apartment. Yuri has grown irritable. Otabek held a hand out to Yuri to help him stand up but he pushed it away. Otabek knew Yuri is pissed off that he can’t skate that there is a small chance he might not be able to skate the same way he used to. 

“I’m sorry Beka. It’s just…” His voice trailed off.  
“No, Yura, I get it. It’s okay,” Otabek put his hands on either side of Yuri’s face. Yuri looked up at Otabek, his vision slightly blurred from tears. Otabek leaned down and kissed Yuri. Yuri wished he could walk normally. He wished he could stand and kiss Otabek and have his arms wrapped around his waist. Otabek and Yuri made their way slowly to the parking garage. Otabek took the long way to Viktor and Yuuri’s. He loves driving around with Yuri. There were a couple reporters in the parking garage. Otabek all shoved them away. Like always, Viktor and Yuuri welcomed the two of them into their apartment warmly. Makkachin jumped up at Otabek and he licked his face. He went to jump up on Yuri but Yuri glared at him and instead he just rolled over on his back submissively. 

“How are you feeling Yuri?”  
“Pissed off and in pain,” He said, making his way to his room.   
“Okay. Otabek you can stay for dinner if you want too,” Viktor said, rubbing Makkachin's stomach.   
“Thank you,” He smiled, following Yuri into his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I freaked youses out by making it seem as if I killed Yuri. Hey, At least the petition worked and Alexei is gone!!! XD
> 
> Thank you little beans for reading this chapter, I'll see you the next time I post.   
> until then my schmol beans <3


	10. Children?

The emotional and physical pain got better for Yuri. It was the best when Otabek was by his side. School is a nightmare. Trying to crutch around with a backpack on is the most uncomfortable and aggravating thing ever. Yuri would come home from school, wrestle through some reporters and would lock himself in his room and scream into his pillow then start his homework. But then, when he’s with Otabek, he makes it better. He makes the storm raging on inside Yuri’s head and around him go away. He’s calmer when he’s around Otabek. All of the tension around him melts away when he’s around him. Viktor and Yuuri have witnessed it. There have been countless times Yuri is on a tyrant and Otabek came over and within minutes, Yuri is calm and he and Otabek cuddle. 

However, today is different. His knee is almost healed enough for him to be off the crutches but that hasn’t lifted his moods. It’s Nikolai’s birthday. The last day of school was the previous day. Yuri always loved coming home from school early, making Nikolai a birthday cake and surprising him. Now, Yuri doesn’t know what to do with himself. So, he just stayed in bed all day. Viktor and Yuuri left him alone. It was afternoon when they started to get worried. Usually by now, he’d have merged from the room. But he was in there all day. They were contemplating who was going to go in and check on him when Otabek knocked at the door. They let Yuri in, he talked to them for a little bit. He asked about Yuri, and how he was doing. His heart sank when they said he hadn’t left the room. Yuri had texted him that he’s uncontrollably crying and he doesn’t know what to do and he can’t calm down and Otabek said he’s coming over. Viktor and Yuuri followed him to Yuri’s room. He knocked on the door. 

“Yura? It’s Beka,” He said through the door. It opened and Viktor and Yuuri saw Yuri’s arms wrap around Otabek the second he walked into the room. Viktor and Yuuri walked to the living room knowing Yuri is in good hands. He picked Yuri up and he buried his face into the side of Otabek’s neck. He was crying, sobbing. Otabek sat on the edge of Yuri’s bed. He rubbed his back and he eventually calmed.   
“How’s the knee?” he asked Yuri softly.  
“Better. Apparently I can walk on it now but it hurts to much,” He sniffled. He had a huge cast on. It was mainly metal. And it looked uncomfortable.   
“Want to try right now, I can help you,”   
“Sure,” Otabek stood up with Yuri still in his arms. He gently set him down on the floor. Yuri, hesitantly, walked to the other side of the room. He winced every time he was on his bad knee. After a solid 15 minutes it got better. It still hurt, but it wasn’t as tender as it was.   
“Would you care to accompany me to my place? I have to babysit my sister,”  
“I would love to,” Yuri said. There isn’t a doubt in his mind that says he’s hurting over Nikolai’s death, maybe being around Otabek and his family will help. Yuri walked out of his room with Otabek next to him. Yuuri and Viktor were jumping up and down with excitement when they saw him officially off of the crutches. Makkachin looked up at Yuri with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Yuri gave his head a little pat before him and Otabek left the apartment. They took the elevator down, Yuri though he was healed enough to do stairs but he was mistaken.

Otabek’s sister, Lanna was adorable. She looks like him, same hair, eye colour, tall. To Yuri’s surprize, she spoke English and not Kazakh or Russian. She is only 6. She is very talkative. The three of them spent most of the afternoon watching kid shows on Netflix. 

“Beka can we go skating?” she asked, leaning on his shoulder  
“Yeah, Beka, can we go skating?” Yuri asked, doing the same. He sighed.  
“Go get your skates, Lanna-Lou,” He said to his sister, she walked over to the mud room and got her skate bag. “You, aren’t ready to skate, Love,” Otabek said, kissing Yuri’s forehead.   
“I know, I just want to at least be at the rink. Plus I want to see your teaching skills,”   
“Hmmn, I bet you do,” He said, kissing Yuri.  
“The fuck does that mean?” Yuri cussed quietly so Lanna couldn’t hear him.   
“Oh Yuri, мой маленький мальчик,”   
“Bite me,” 

 

Lanna, surprisingly is a good skater. She started two years ago and she’s already learned up to a bunny hop and a side-toe-hop. Yuri was watching from the bench. He had Otabek’s skating jacket on. He smiled to himself thinking this is what it’s like for Nikolai to watch him skate. He loved watching Otabek help her skate. He loves watching him skate. Lanna would go off into her own little world and Otabek would go over to Yuri.   
“You look cute in that jacket,”  
“I know,” Yuri replied playfully  
“Very modest you are,”  
“Why yes,” Yuri tossed his bangs out of his eyes “It’s one of my better qualities,”   
“I can imagine,” He kissed Yuri again.  
“You two are cute,” Lanna said skating over to the two of them. They went out for dinner. Yuri used to hate little children. Now, he loves hanging out with little kids such as Lanna. Yuri ended up spending the night with Otabek. He took his brace off and Otabek was careful not to hurt Yuri’s knee.   
“How are you doing?” He asked Yuri softly, he was playing with his hair and completely lost in Yuri’s emerald eyes. It was dark, but he could still make out that familiar colour.   
“Better,” he replied just as soft. “I miss the ice,”  
“I miss you on the ice,” Yuri tiredly smiled. Yuri opened his mouth to say something but he closed it again and decided not to say anything.”What is it?” Otabek asked, knowing something is amiss.  
“It’s just… I’m the last of my bloodline still living,” He hesitated with his next words “It’s a new kind of lonely I wasn’t expecting,” Otabek kissed Yuri’s forehead. “It’s not like we can biologically have children,”  
“Do you want kids?” Yuri shrugged his shoulders.  
“I guess we’ll cross that bridge when I’m not a teen,”   
“True,” Yuri moved closer to Otabek, burying his face into his neck. Yuri’s hands trailed down Otabek’s chest and to his waist before bringing him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ой маленький мальчик - My little boy)
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short ;( I feel like all of the chapters are getting shorter and shorter. My bad XD Life is just being an asshole and someone at school who didn't like me found out about all the shit that goes on in my head and now they think they're my best friend. oof it's stressful
> 
> But thank you for reading this insanely short chapter. I'll have to try to write longer ones soon, make it more interesting. I write and do a shitty job of editing on a Google docs and each chapter is two and a half pages it still short but oh well XD I have a problem with going off on rants my bad again 
> 
> I'll see yous the next time my lazy depressed ass decides to write X'D  
> until then friendo pals!!!


	11. Otabek Took An Arrow To The Knee

Yuri’s knee did end up healing properly and there wasn’t any major complications with his knee. Aside from the fact that his knee won’t ever be the same again. His knee will pop, and crack. Sometimes after a long day at skating and school, he’d come home with a swollen knee. He has a smaller knee brace he’ll wear on days where his knee isn’t as cooperative as it usually is. A Half year after Yuri got his knee brace off, he went to therapy because his knee still bothered him. They told him with therapy he’d get better. Still hasn’t. Yakov won’t let him do any quads. He’s barely making the cut for competitions. At this point in time, he doesn’t even want to skate for Yakov anymore. Yuuri is retired. Him and Viktor have adopted a son from a mother who was sick and died at birth. They named him Hystory. When Yuri won gold two years in a row at the Grand Prix Final, he switched to having Viktor be his coach. Otabek helps him too. They’ll be at the rink until the late hours of the nights just skating together. Otabek and Yuri started looking into an apartment for the both of them, Yuri is 20 now. Yuri is on top of the world. He skates every day, now that he’s out of school. He has an amazing boyfriend, soulmate, who isn’t anything like his father. Him and Otabek ended up buying a flat together in the heart of St. Petersburg. He’s never been happier. 

“Want to go to the rink, love?” Otabek asked one night after dinner which consisted of poptarts.  
“Hell yeah,” Yuri went into their room to get his clothes and changed into his skating clothes. He braided his hair back, the way that drives Otabek crazy; the sides in a perfect dutch braid, leaving his bangs to hand in his face. Otabek completely loses it when he sees Yuri with his hair like this. Otabek went in the room after Yuri to change. When he met Yuri by the door of their flat he couldn’t help but kiss him. They drove to the rink, Something was different about going to the rink this time. Yuri couldn’t place his finger on it, but something was just, different. They got their skates on and stepped onto the smooth, untouched ice. They started to skate lie they were pair skaters. Both of them know how to do the throws and a lot of the lifts, spins, jumps. Them skating together is the most intimate thing they could ever do together. At one point, Yuri was on one side of the rink and Otabek was on the other. He did the weird lunge Yuri did in the Welcome To The Madness. Yuri smiled at him. Little did he know Otabek had a surprize for Yuri. As Otabek got closer to Yuri, he reached into his pocket and pulled something out of it. It was small and gold. Yuri’s eyes watered as he watched it in slow motion-- Otabek sit upright with the ring in his hand. Not just any old ring, an engagement ring.  
“Oh my god,” He said, overflowing with joy and excitement. 

“Five years ago today I told you we were soulmates, will you-  
“Fuck yes,” Yuri said, crouching to his knees with Otabek. He leaned forward and kissed him. Otabek put the ring on Yuri’s finger and wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist. They didn’t have any clue to how they’re going to tell Viktor and Yuuri. They took a selfie of the two of them kissing, Yuri’s hand was cupping Otabek’s face, making sure the ring was visible.  
“Viktor and Yuuri are going to freak,” Yuri said, posting the picture.  
“Yeah, we’re way cuter than they are,” Otabek said, kissing his cheek. Yuuri was the first to see the ring on Yuri’s finger. Viktor was out with Makkachin, when he got home, his phone was blowing up from people zooming in on the picture of Yuri’s ring and tagging Viktor, Yuuri, Yuri and, Otabek. Viktor ran over to Otabek and Yuri’s apartment  
“When’s the wedding?” Viktor asked, out of breath when Otabek opened the door.  
“Haven’t planned that far, I only asked him last night,” Otabek said, Yuri walked closer to him. Viktor sat at the island, Yuri sitting across from him. Otabek stood behind Yuri, with his arms around Yuri’s waist. He rested his chin on Yuri’s shoulder. 

“We’re planning the wedding, here and now. Yuuri will be over with Hystory soon,” Yuri sighed, knowing he’s never going to win with Viktor. Yuuri soon burst through the door and gave the soon to be wedded couple hugs.  
“Finally Otabek, it’s about damn time!” Yuuri handed Hystory over to Viktor.  
“I know right!” Yuri added  
“Hey!?” Otabek said sounding offended.  
“You had it coming, love,” Yuri said, Otabek sighed in defeat. They had dinner over at Yuri and Otabek’s. They also started to roughly plan the wedding. They didn’t get far before they had to bring Hystory back home to put him sleep. Otabek and Yuri cleaned up from dinner and by the time they finished, Yuri was half asleep. Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri.  
“Is being my fiance too tiring for you?” Otabek asked.  
“No, being so goddamn pretty takes a lot outta me,” Yuri said tiredly, looking up at Otabek and giving him a lazy smile.  
“I can imagine,” He smiled, He picked Yuri up, and carried his fiance to their room. Yuri, like every night, fell asleep in Otabek’s arms. Only this time, it was different. They were going to get married. They are going to get married. Yuri hasn’t ever been this happy in his life. He’s on top of the world, he knows with Otabek by his side nothing can bring him down.

\---  
Otabek woke up to something that melted his heart, Yuri was laying on his back. His left hand was in the air and he was looking at the ring. Yuri ha a huge smile on his face and he looked at the ring. Otabek held his left hand up to and moved his closer to Yuri’s. The two of them looked at how the light from a small crack in the curtains hit the gold bands, making them almost sparkle. They sat there with their hands in the air for what seems like hours.

“How’d you sleep, my fiance?” Otabek asked, his arms wrapping around Yuri’s waist.  
“Wonderfully, how about you, fiance?”  
“Like a baby,” Otabek nuzzled Yuri’s neck. Yuri used to be scared of not knowing that the future holds, now, it doesn’t frighten him knowing he’s going to have Otabek by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I took an arrow to the knee" is an old Norse slang for getting married, that's why then someone is proposing, they get down on one knee. A little mythology behind the title. Sorry if it freaked y'all out that Beka literally got shot in the knee with an arrow. I didn't want the title to give away the whole chapter. 
> 
> I think the next chapters are going to take longer to come out with because it's going to be the summer and I'm going to be mainly sleeping and crying all day because my school friends barely talk to me. Hell, they've barely talked to me this hellish school year. As a wise actual friend of mine said "Don't waist ya tears, dad," 
> 
> Also, I'm going to be posting another Yurabek / Otayurio fanfic called "Should Have Been You" and it's sad and angsty but will end happy. I'm not using a soulmate AU but an AU where Otabek is getting married but not to Yuri, but to a girl from Kazakhstan. So stay tuned for that my loves!!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter, it warmed my cold dead heart writing it. How will the wedding turn out? we don't know. Will I make this more angsty some how? yes, yes I will. stay tuned for that.
> 
> Well, my little beans, this story is far from over, I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye <3


	12. Do they know what they're going to get themselves into?

“It’s two months away and neither of you have picked out a tux?” Viktor crossed his arms. “Not gonna happen, Yuuri you take Yuri and I’ll take Otabek, we’re going shopping.” No one can tell Viktor other wise when he’s planning stuff. Especially weddings. They all piled into the car, baby Hystory included. Viktor drove them to one of the wedding stores and the boys, on opposite sides of the store, got fitted for their tuxes for the wedding. Yuri doesn’t like shopping. He doesn’t people’s hands all over him. (acept if it’s Otabek). 

After a tiring shopping spree, they started discussing colour schemes. That was utter hell. Otabek and Yuri were thinking of doing the blues, purples, warm greens. Where as Viktor said the warmer colours would look better because the wedding is going to be after the skating season and in the summer. It got to the point where Yuuri and Viktor left because Yuri would have punched them or worse. Yuri and Otabek ate ice cream for lunch and watched RuPaul’s Drag Race.

“Why is this so exhausting? The wedding planning?” Yuri asked, moving closer to Otabek.  
“I know right!” Otabek sighed and drew Yuri closer, wrapping his arms around his fiancé, soon to be husband. “How’s day one of being my fiancé going?” Otabek asked, loving Yuri’s priceless smile.  
“Better than I imagined,” Yuri said, looking up at Otabek “what about you, fiancé?” Otabek dipped his head down and kissed Yuri’s lips. Yuri turned around in Otabek’s arms so he’s facing him. Yuri pushed Otabek down on the couch. Otabek’s hands, dirtily, held onto Yuri’s hips as Yuri’s hands found their way to Otabek’s hair. Yuri started to kiss down Otabek’s neck. Otabek sat up and Yuri didn’t stop assaulting Otabek’s neck with his mouth. Otabek stood up with Yuri in his arms and walked rather quickly to their bedroom. 

Yuri felt the comforting weight of Otabek pressing him into the mattress in their room. Yuri slid Otabek’s shirt off as Otabek did the same to him. Things went as they’ve always wanted things to go. They’ve been so busy with the skating season finishing up, wedding planning and, visiting Otabek’s family. They never had time for anything as amazing as this. They completely skipped dinner and laid on their bed covered in sweat and something else. Yuri had his head resting on Otabek’s chest. Otabek had his arms wrapped around Yuri. Both were trying to catch their breath. 

“Holy shit,” Yuri breathed, looking up at Otabek.  
“That’s a quarter in the swear jar,” Otabek joked.  
“If were gonna play like that,” Yuri said sitting up, half laying on Otabek. “Looks like after what you just did, it’s a quarter in the sin tin,”  
“Oh fuck you,” Otabek said, his arms still around Yuri’s waist.  
“You just did,” Otabek laughed, Yuri too. He buried his face in Otabek’s neck (his favorite spot). Yuri’s hand lazily held the o side of Otabek’s cheek. He traced his cheek bone with the tip of his thumb. Otabek’s hand rested above Yuri’s elbow, slowly tracing up and down his arm. The both of them soon fell asleep. When they woke up, both of them showered and got changed and got changed. They sat on their deck, Yuri in Otabek’s arms, as they looked at St. Petersburg bustling below them. They watched the sun go down, while having an aimless conversation about their future, after the wedding. They talked about pets, if they’d stay in St, Petersburg or move to Kazakhstan. Neither of them had any huge plans for after the wedding (Aside from Otabek). They’re both just seeing where things take them. 

 

\----  
The finishing touches for their wedding were made without any violence, surprisingly. Yuri had enough free time now to send out the last invites and he visited Nikolai’s grave. He placed the sample flowers they got on his grave. He used his mother’s favourite flowers, pink, white and, red roses. Lann is their flower girl. The took her dress shopping and she got a cute white dress with a red satin belt around her torso. She looked really pretty, and as the wedding neared, she started spending the night at their house, they have an extra room. Yuuri’s, Viktor’s and all of Otabek’s families are going. Yuri’s are there in spirit. A week before the wedding Otabek’s family showed up and Yuuri’s flew all the way from Japan. Some fans found Yuri and Otabek walking in the streets and they congratulated them on their engagement. Yuri couldn’t be happier. The wedding is at their favourite park to go to. In the summer, it looks so pretty. Otabek and Yuri couldn’t decide on a specific colour, so they had each table be a different colour scale. 

“I can’t wait,” Otabek said the morning before the wedding, Yuri rolled over and faced his shirtless soon to be husband. Yuri smiled in response.  
“To think I was so hesitant, so unwilling to look at the name,” Yuri said, kissing the bottom of Otabek’s chin. Otabek’s arms tightened around Yuri’s waist. The two of them laid in their bed together, excited about tomorrow.  
“Now, you’re marrying your soulmate,” Yuri nodded and smiled brighter.  
“Couldn’t be happier,” Yuri kissed Otabek, cuping his face. Otabek’s hands, lovingly, held onto Yuri’s waist.  
“There was something I wanted to show you,” Otabek said sitting up getting his phone from the nightstand when they parted. Yuri sat up with him. They both rested their backs against the backboard. “I found this the other day when you were out grocery shopping, and I wanted to know what you think,” Otabek pulled up the website and Yuri’s eyes went wide.

“Wait, really?” Otabek nodded “Oh my god…”  
“Well, what do you think?” Otabek asked, handing his phone over to Yuri who was attentive reading the website.  
“Hell yea. We’re doing this,” Yuri beamned. “Wait, are we?”  
“Not unless you don’t want to,” Otabek said, kissing Yuri’s cheek.  
“Of course I fucking want to Beka. Holy, hell. Do we even know what we’re getting ourselves into?”  
“No, no we don’t,” They laughed. He wrapped his arms around Otabek and mumbled something in Russian. Otabek smiled.  
“Yes we are, Yura,” He kissed his forehead and they began to plan something more than their honeymoon. Something bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe what do I have planned for Otabek and Yuri? What did Otabek show Yuri? What did Yuri mumble in Russian? all these questions that will all be answered. Not in the near future, but in the future.
> 
> Oof, this took ages to write and it's hella short. (my bad) I usually write off a MacBook Air but that was my school computer. SO, now I have to get used to a new keyboard and YIKES. 
> 
> Some announcements, I'm writing another Otayuri fanfic, it'll be posted as soon as I finish this one (When ever that'll be) and if y'all wanna read some of my creative stories, jump over to Wattpad, my user name is the same: 0alchemy0 maybe i'll see some of you beans there.
> 
> Anyway, thank yous for reading this chapter, stay tuned for the next where I can promise you I won't let y'all off that cliff you're hanging on. see you then  
> B Y E <3


	13. They did it

No one ever, has seen Yuri smile so widely, so brightly, so shamelessly. Yuri wasn’t going to hide that his dreams (but one) are going to come true today. He had his hair pulled back into the braids that drive Otabek crazy. He had on his nice suit and he couldn’t help but smile. He’s waited for this ever since him and Otabek started dating. Since they found out they’re soulmates. This is all he’s ever wanted, and soon, more. Viktor, being his parental legal guardian, walked him down to aisle, to the altar. Otabek’s eyes teared. So did Yuri’s. So did basically everyone that knows them.

“Yura, you went from an angry, boy who wanted to punch everyone, to someone who would gladly eat ice cream with me at 3 in the morning,” People laughed, Yuri too as he looked into Otabek’s eyes “You were hesitant at first, with the whole soulmates thing, now, I can’t wait to grow old with you,”  
“Beka, you were some annoying fool who I kept bumping into, now you’re my very soon to be husband, who loves adventures… at 3 in the morning. I was hesitant, but now I’m not. I too can’t wait to grow old with you,” Viktor started crying.  
“With that, I now pronounce you husband and husband,” The Priest turned to Otabek “You may kiss the groom,” They leaned into each other, Yuri’s arms wrapped around Otabek’s neck and Otabek’s arms were around Yuri’s waist, drawing him closer. When they parted, they saw Otabek’s mum wipe away tears. Viktor and Yuuri did the same. They made their way to the park where their party is. Otabek and Yuri danced under the stars in the warm night. During the dance, other couples joined them on the dance floor. Lanna tapped Yuri’s shoulder and smiled brightly. 

“Yes?” Yuri said, smiling down at her.  
“Welcome to the family!” She said “You look tired of dancing, why don’t you take a break Yura,” Yuri knew what she was getting at. Lanna gave her brother a hug and the two of them started dancing. Lanna being so short stood on Otabek’s toes and they danced for a little bit. Hystory is just starting to walk. Viktor and Yuri had a full blown conversation in Russian about Yuri’s future and if he’s going to stay in Russia or move. Viktor was surprised to hear Yuri didn’t know what was in store for him in the future. Yuri used to plan everything down to the exact minute, now, he just goes with the flow. He’s living a happier life than before when he never had any free time.

Viktor and Yuuri danced and had Hystory hang out with Otabek and Yuri. They tried to teach him how to walk and talk but he was more interested in Viktor and Yuuri dancing. He, at one point, started to sway back and forth, trying to imitate them. Otabek and Yuri danced together again. Yuri rested his head on Otabek’s chest. 

“We did it,” Otabek said, kissing the top of Yuri’s head.  
“We did it,” Yuri repeated, leaning up to kiss Otabek’s cheek. “Yuri Altin, I love the sound of that,” Otabek chuckled, bringing Yuri closer.  
“It suits you, my Husband,” Otabek said.  
“It does suit me, my Husband,” Yuri said the two of them laughed. “This isn’t going to ever get old is it, Husband?”  
“No, Husband, it really isn’t,” Otabek kissed Yuri on his lips. Otabek and Yuri’s wedding was everything they wanted. The two of them got home and couldn’t help but laugh.  
“We did it,” Otabek said drawing Yuri close.  
“We did it,” Yuri repeated, lifting his head up to kiss him. “Ice cream?” Yuri asked.  
“I never thought you’d ask,” Otabek said kissing Yuri again. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a whole carton of Cookies n’ Cream. Yuri got two spoons and he handed one to Otabek. They sat on the couch, still in their suits from the wedding. Eventually they changed into sweatpants and turned on Netflix. They mainly ate ice cream, talked about the website Otabek came across and, kissed. They eventually made their way to their room and they feel asleep tangled up in each other’s arms. 

They woke up around noon. Otabek woke up first to Yuri right next to him with a sleepy smile. Otabek smiled and buried his face into his neck. Yuri eventually woke up and Otabek began to kiss Yuri’s neck. Yuri tilted his head to the side, relieving more of his neck for Otabek to kiss. He smiled against his neck

“Morning,” Otabek mumbled. Yuri hummed in response. “Day one to us being married, what do you want to do my love?” Otabek pulled away from Yuri’s neck.  
“Well…… We could,” Yuri motioned to Otabek’s phone. He smiled widely. Their life was going to change, for the better. 

********

“Vera! Lessons start in 25 minutes,” Yuri called from the front door of the apartment.  
“It only takes us 5 minutes to get there!” Vera protested from the bathroom where she was braiding her red hair.  
“Ooh she got you there,” Otabek said, dodging Yuri’s elbow. “You missed,” He said to his husband of now 5 years.  
“Bite me, Altin,” Otabek winked at Yuri. In response Yuri rolled his eyes.  
“Vera, you’re going to be late. Traffic isn’t so kind over Christmas,”  
“Папа, beauty takes time,” She said poking her head out of the bathroom, she hair her long red hair braided back in a French braid. Vera has hair almost down to her waist when she has competitions her and Yuri spend hours in the bathroom trying to put her hair up in such a way to keep it out of her face. When she finally came out of the bathroom she grabbed her back pack, her chai for the fridge and the three of them headed out to the rink. Like her dads, Vera figure skates. When she was in the foster homes, she skated. She didn’t take lessons, but she skated. She was so thrilled when she was 9 to figure out Otabek and Yuri wanted to adopt her. In just 5 short years, she’s started axels, and she feels so at home with Otabek and Yuri. 

The three of them laced up their skates and stepped onto the ice. A smile broke out on Vera’s face as she did her warm up laps. Otabek put his arm around Yuri and they skated around a little bit, waiting for Vera to be warmed up so they can start the lesson.  
“She gets her technique from you,” Otabek said, as they watched her warm up with her edges and little toe jumps.

“And the agility from you,” Yuri said looking over at Otabek. It’s hard for them to believe she’s been in their life for almost 6 years. Vera has made such a lovely addition to their family. There is never a dull moment with the Altins. Yuri did have some doubts that he’d be a terrible parent because of his short temper when irritated, but Vera hasn’t ever gotten in a lot of trouble. Kids at her school will say ill mannered things toward her but she doesn’t care. Although, sometimes they’ll say things that really irk her and she’ll lash out. The princable doesn’t get it. He sees her standing up for herself and her family as her lashing out at other kids. This is what prompted them to move. When Vera was younger and they were fostering her only months after their wedding, they moved to Kazakhstan. As much as both of them love St. Petersburg, they needed a change. Some schools wouldn’t accept her because of her dads. That’s when the moved, again. To Moscow near Viktor and Yuuri. Hystory is roughly 5 ish and he loves hanging out with Vera when they visited. Their life is perfect together. 

Yuri couldn’t help but smile as Vera skated. Christmas is going to be their 5 year anniversary of adopting her. Yuri leaned his head on his husband’s shoulder  
.  
“We did it, Beka,” He smiled  
“We did it,” Otabek smiled back. “We’re a family,”  
“We’re a family,” Yuri kissed Otabek lovingly and they started their skating lessons with their daughter, Vera Lynda Altin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sad end of this story. However, stay tuned for another Otayuri fanfic. It will be twice the angst because why the hell not?  
> Thank you all SO much for reading this all though some of the chapters were super hella short and it took me 60 years to come out with chapters. The comments, kudos and hits mean the world to me so thank you all the much.  
> I'll see you in the next Angsty Otayrui fic called "Should Have Been You"  
> Bye and thank you!!!!  
> <3


End file.
